German patent document DE 41 21 310 A1 discusses a fuel injection valve that has a valve seating element on which a fixed valve seat is fashioned. A valve closing element that is axially movable in the injection valve works together with this valve seat fashioned in the valve seating element. In the downstream direction, the valve seating element has connected to it a flat orifice director plate in which there is provided, facing the valve seat, an H-shaped recess as an inlet area. In the downstream direction, four injection orifices are connected to the H-shaped inlet area, so that a fuel that is to be injected can be distributed, via the inlet area, to the injection orifices. Here, the valve seating element is not intended to influence the flow geometry in the nozzle directing plate. Rather, a passage of flow downstream from the valve seat in the valve seating element is carried out to such an extent that the valve seating element has no influence on the opening geometry of the orifice director plate.
German patent document DE 100 48 935 A1 discusses a fuel injection valve for fuel injection systems in internal combustion engines is known that has an actuator and a movable valve part that in order to open and close the valve works together with a fixed valve seat that is fashioned on a valve seating element. Downstream from the valve seat there is situated a disc-shaped swirl element that has at least one inlet area and also at least one outlet opening, and that has at least one swirl channel upstream from the outlet opening. The flow into the inlet area in the swirl element takes place centrally. All the swirl channels go out from the swirl element, so that a swirl component is impressed on the fuel, which flows through the swirl channels exclusively radially from the inside toward the outside.